This renewal application is for an extension of the original study. In the original study, hypotheses were confirmed that hardiness (comprised of the personality variables of commitment, challenge, and control) interacts with stressful life-events such that it decreases their tendency to produce subsequent illness. The design was prospective and hence the causal inference is justified. The present extention study expands the data base by continuing testing of subjects from the original study and adding subjects who are female, from other minority groups, and non-executive (contrasting with original sample). Both questionnaire and interview procedures will be used. The general aim of the questionnaires is to obtain from over 1500 subjects information concerning the personality variables of hardiness, coping techniques of transformational and regressive sorts, social support systems (social participation, social centrality, status consistency), stressful life events, illness and demographics. From existing medical records, information will be obtained regarding constitutional predisposition to and physical indices of illness. All data will be monitored over two testing sessions, separated by one year. Analyses will test hypotheses concerning the interaction of various of these resistance resources in dampening the debilitating effects of stress. These data will also be analyzed to determine age patterning. The interview study will attempt to determine the antecedents (in early experiences) and the consequences (in coping techniques) of the hardiness components. This extension study is the next step needed in reaching the goal of developing educational and psychotherapeutic procedures whereby persons can be aided to increase in hardiness and thereby have an alternative to avoiding stressful life events in the attempt to remain healthy.